1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for graphics processing, and more particularly, to a graphics processing method and apparatus using a post fragment shader.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development in technology associated with three-dimensional (3D) graphics, even games created by 3D graphics may use realistic images typically seen only in the field of movies. Accordingly, a graphics processing unit (GPU) has been transformed from a hardware structure of performing a fixed operation to a programmable structure. Due to the above transformation, the GPU may employ a vertex shader and a fragment shader as constituent elements.
Since the application of the render-man shader effect to games, which was previously available only in the field of movies and animations, images of games have been dramatically enhanced. The render-man shader effect may include a phong shader, a displacement shader, a bump-map, and the like.
The programmability of the GPU may need to be extended in order to provide programmability in other areas in addition to the vertex shader and the fragment shader. This aspect can be shown in that an open graphics library (OpenGL) adopts a geometry shader and a tessellation shader as a standard.
The programmability of high performance GPU has extended an area of the GPU up to the field of a general-purpose computing on graphics processing unit (GPGPU) as well as the field of graphics. Examples of the above extension may include an open computation language (OpenCL), a compute unified device architecture (CUDA), and the like.
Accordingly, there is a desire for adding a variety of programmability to a GPU to create a more realistic image.